Content providers have long sought to determine how to produce accurate content ratings representing viewership habits of a plurality of groups or samples of users. There is an ever-present need to accurately produce content ratings across many different types of content and platforms. These needs and others, such as how to acquire ratings in a quicker and more efficient manner, are addressed in the disclosure.